residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
James Pierce
*'This article is a part of the Code Genesis Continuity.' James Adolph Pierce, born April 23rd, 1957, was born the only son of Arthur and Sally Pierce, the son of a business executive and a grocery store owner. He attended the finest school for his education due to the wealth that his parents showered him with. He grew up as a polite, kind boy who even then, shared everything that he had to those whom he felt needed it more than he did. During his youth, James considered finding a job that would help people, so he enlisted in the army. Unfortunately, he realized that he wasn't helping anyone with weapons, so he left and pursued a career in medicine, thus sparking the interest of Umbrella. During his adult years, he met Dahlia in Umbrella and the two began dating which, they then later married. They worked as the finest researchers in medicine and were blind to Umbrella's true evil intentions. Together, they had a daughter named Rose. However, the two were forced to hand the child over to Alex for his project and were betrayed by Spencer, the very man who had taken care of them for so many years. Their fates are horrible in the end and they suffer severe and unholy experiments before mutating into Alex's own personal pet projects. He is portrayed by Crispin Freeman. Early Life and History with Umbrella James was born into a rich family where he was constantly lavished with attention and love, not to mention anything that a young boy could want; an interesting parallel to Alex's upbringing. He was sent to a fine academy where he received the best education his parents could give to him. However, during a trip to the park, James noticed a homeless man lying on the street, shivering from the cold. He didn't understand why he had so much and this man so little. So this taught James that he wanted to help people. He learned all that he could about how he would accomplish this and thought that perhaps the United States Army would allow for him to serve and protect. Unfortunately, during his draft, he witnessed horrible things and wanted no part of the blood shed and pain that came with the job of a soldier. When he was discharged from the army, he spent his time in medical research and biology. His marks were exceedingly high during his time at the Newark University, which sparked the interest of one Ozwell Spencer. He offered James a position in Umbrella and mentioned that it would be to "help the world". James, convinced by this well-placed lie, gladly joined Umbrella to achieve what he had always wanted. As he assisted in developing medicines and became one of Spencer's top researchers, he met Dahlia Abernathy (Pierce) and they began to spend a lot of time together, dating and working in the same laboratories. Eventually, they became very popular as a couple within the corporation and not much later, James proposed to Dahlia during a board meeting in Raccoon City, which she tearfully accepted. The two were married and they purchased a home together where they could raise a family, ignorant to the constantly watching eye of Alex. The Pierce couple later gave birth to their daughter, Roselyn Pierce which greatly excited James that he was now a father. Even against Dahlia's protests, James had the news published in the paper, too delighted to keep his "achievement" a secret. Unfortunately, this proved to be his downfall. Several months later and Alex and his men arrived at the house; Alex requested that they relinquish the child to them for the New Project that he was working on. The two parents were horrified by the news when they learned that Umbrella's Pharmaceutical Company was just a guise to create B.O.W.'s and for Spencer to achieve world domination. James refused to hand Rose over to them and even when they were apprehended, James was immediately able to break free to attempt to attack Alex. The result was painful and he was shot in the leg for his actions. He was later sent with his wife to be placed under cryostasis due to their impressive genes. When he was awoken from his sleep, he was strapped to a table with a bright light shining down on him and Alex looming over his body. He told James that he had nothing to fear and Rose was safe and sound. James was subject to physical torment including blood transfusions, some blood kept on hold for future use and various painful operations that rendered him borderline insane. Despite his fighting of the mutations, James eventually gave in, forgetting who and what he was and became the monster that Alex had created to test Rose. Education James was sent to Newark's Private School for Boys where he achieved a fantastic grade point average and he also went to play football for his school. He excelled at anything he did and became the pride of his parents. After he went on to attend the colleges of his home town, James earned two degrees, a Bachelor's in Medical Science and a Master's in Bio Research. 'Abilities and Skills' As a human, James has considerable skills and knowledge in hand-to-hand combat which he had planned to teach his daughter as she got older in case she would need them to protect herself. He is also very skilled in cellular biology. As a Tyrant, James is very fast and powerful. He can leap at great heights, jump off and crush his foes with one fierce strike and his large arm can crush and incapacitate instantly if not taken care of. His movements are smooth and solid, making him one of the strongest Tyrants ever created. Personality "Haha. Look, she has her mother's charm already." --James, in a flashback to Dahlia of their newborn baby Rose. James is described by a few as being a very generous and kindhearted man, although strange considering that he had worked for Umbrella for most of his life. It is suggested that he knew nothing about the B.O.W.'s that Spencer had created and was left in the dark about his plans for his entire career. James has always been known to be a friendly and outgoing man, which is a stark contrast to Rose. He always speaks with a polite attitude and smiles constantly. He deeply loves his wife and daughter. When Rose is taken away from him by Alex and Spencer, he reveals another side that is both passionate and dangerous. Wardrobe Despite making only brief appearances in flashbacks, James is seen wearing a Hawaiian shirt in one video with his wife as shown by Alex to Rose and in a few others, he is also seen in flashbacks wearing a lab coat or brown trench coat. He tends to always dress modestly in formal wear with business suits and ties for his job and he wears a pair of glasses over his nose. Sometimes he is also seen in casual man's dress wear. Physical Appearance James was a tall, thin yet slightly muscular man who wore glasses, with dark blue eyes and messy brown hair. It was told that he always looked like a bit of a badger in his youth, (being slightly pudgy) before he grew out of that as he got older. Rose may not have remembered him being taken away from her parents as an infant, but she does mention dreaming about Dahlia and James, not knowing who either one of them were. Immunities James was born with a special genetic strain which gave him physical immunities to any foreign bacteria, outside cold or anything in between. As a youth, he had enlisted in the army for a short time, but seeing people dying and so much killing made him decide to abandon the calling before pursuing a job that would help people. His genetic strength sparked the interest of Spencer, who decided to use that to his advantage for later projects. 'From Man to Monster' "No...not my baby girl...No...I'll kill you if you touch her!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" --James, in a flashback as he is pinned to an operating table while being looked down at by Alex. After the birth of their only daughter, James made it his point to brag about it to the world that his wife had given him a treasure in the daily newspaper, despite her insistence that it was not necessary. Unfortunately, the proud act would only bring the downfall of the Pierce family. Spencer had heard about their daughter's birth and informed Alex about it. He suggested that one so young could be useful to their plans for a New World given her parent's genetic superiority. Shortly afterwards, Alex visited the family home and informed James and Dahlia about his plan that he had for the child. At first, the family was horrified by it, refusing to give up their only daughter. Alex brought in his soldiers and immediately, the two Pierce parents were placed into custody. "She has her mother's eyes..." --Alex, to James in a flashback. When James saw Alex holding his daughter, he flew into a rare, unbelievable rage and broke free from one of the soldiers, moving in to attack Alex; but he was easily shot in the leg, which resulted in his fall. Alex was not perturbed by this action and instead, took both parents to be placed under cryostasis until he could decide what would be done about them later. Their blood type and rare ability to stave off infections intrigued him. James was awakened a year later where he was subject to horrible torture through gruesome experimentation. He suffered for months in pain and anger as he soon began to degrade mentally. He became more and more inhuman, which resulted in his mutations into the Tyrant that would be dubbed "Alpha". Since then, James would not recognize his daughter when he was sent to attack both Chris and Rose on Isle Alexandria, a test to see just how she'd fair in killing another parent. Relationships Parents James was on very good terms with his parents and loved them deeply. They treasured their only son and gave him everything that a boy could want, toys, books and treats. James was raised to be polite, kind and generous when he should be. His parents were very proud of the boy when he went on to become a researcher and achieve great things in their family name. They were further thrilled by his marriage and the birth of his daughter. What became of them after James and Dahlia were taken away is uncertain. Albert Wesker "He is such a good boy. But I'm afraid he's a bit misguided. I worry for him." --James, about Albert Wesker in his diary insert. James and Wesker had met a few times in passing while working in Umbrella. James had always sensed something strange about Wesker, but he could never put his finger on what it was. Despite this uncertainty, both men seemed to get along pretty well and never caused each other trouble. He knew that Wesker was up to something when he found the man alone one night inside the Umbrella medical files, but he failed to report it for concern of Wesker's safety. Being the kind soul that James often was, he did what he could to talk to Wesker and seek out what was wrong. But Wesker avoided the question and even the man after a long time, sensing that James may have been on to something. Rose Bedford "My child, by beautiful child...Ros-aaaaarrgghh..." --James, just before he is subject to further torment. When Rose had been born, James was extremely proud to call everyone and tell them of the good news. He had plans on giving her the best that he had when he was a child. He wanted to teach her the goodness of the world and even the bad so that she could learn to protect herself from it. James loved Rose in the short time that he had been with her and having her taken from him was more than he could bear. Alex Wesker "He makes me uncomfortable. I don't know why, but I'm worried that he may hurt someone..." --James, about Alex Wesker in his diary. James was always very cautious around Alex, as it suggests in his diary. He would avoid the strange man at all costs and sometimes dodge him even during important meetings. He would also carefully observe Alex as well, certain that he would cause some harm to someone. He had no idea that the someone would be himself, his wife and his daughter. Karl Taylor James had never had direct contact with Karl before, but he did learn about the boy's fate that he was forced to endure because of his unloving parents who had tried to kill him while he was still in the womb. James was disturbed by Karl's "sociopath tendencies" and wanted to help him, but Karl rebuked any sort of help from anyone. James decided that if it would be what Karl would want for himself, then he would keep his distance, but he was still left wondering what happened to the Australian boy when his parents "disappeared". Ivan Demidov "I hope that you are well, Ivan. Your wife de'pends on you."'' --Ivan's flashback about his meeting with James. James and Ivan had only briefly crossed paths long ago when James was in the middle of experimenting on a drug that could help curb anemia in human subjects. This was also not long before Rose was born. When he met Ivan, he was saddened to see such a man in disarray with himself and the world and thought of this as the perfect opportunity to help. He granted Ivan the developed pills for him to take, knowing that it would help him stave off his blood lusts. It is shown that he was on very decent terms with Ivan, not knowing about his real condition being the cause of Umbrella. '''Dahlia Pierce "Do you work here often?" --James, revealing a cheesy nature to him when he first meets Dahlia. James and Dahlia connected very well upon their first meeting of one another in Umbrella. They dated for the first few years of their encounter and later, they were engaged to be married during a board meeting at Umbrella's headquarters in Raccoon City. He loved his wife deeply and gave her whatever she needed to make her the happiest wife that he could. When she was taken away, he had no chance of even saying goodbye to her and this drove him to insanity when his experimentations grew worse and worse. Quotes *''"Dahlia. You are beautiful. Always."'' *''"DAMN YOU, ALEX! I WILL KILL YOU! I CAN PROMISE YOU THAT!!"'' *''"Oh. Now that's sad. No one should throw 'away a treasure."'' *''"My love. You've given me more than anyone ever could. You've given me a daughter."'' *(Before he is taken away) "Why are you doing this? I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" *''"We want crucial evidence of how she sur'vived the insanity' that is her family. Haha."'' *''"Dahlia, I want to show the world. Please, it'll be okay."'' *''"It's bright in here. It must he the light coming from the halo over your head."'' *''"I love you more than life itself."'' *''"Now you can tell the world you've stopped my heart."'' *''"I will kill you. So help me God, I will kill you, Alex. Do you hear me?"'' *''"Ivan. Don't let it control you. That is when it will win. Whatever you do, don't let it win."'' Gallery Trivia *The boy's name James \j(a)-mes\, also used as girl's name James, is pronounced jayms. It is of English origin. Variant of Jacob (Hebrew) "he who supplants". Biblical: one of the 12 apostles of Jesus, who possibly was also a cousin of Jesus. The King James Bible is named in reference to James I of England (16th-17th century). Spanish pronunciation of Jaime: (HYE-may), Scottish: (JAY-mee). James is a very common first name for men (#1 out of 1220) and also a very common last name for both men and women (#71 out of 88799). (1990 U.S. Census) *It was possible that James may have suspected that something was wrong with Umbrella after meeting with Albert Wesker and William Birkin briefly in his life, though he either chose to do nothing or thought it best to keep out of it. *The boy's name Pierce \ pi(er)-ce\ is pronounced peerz. It is of English origin. Variant of Piers from Peter (Greek) "rock". Actor Pierce Brosnan. Pierce has 9 variant forms: Pearce, Pears, Pearson, Pearsson, Peerce, Peirce, Piers, Pierson and Piersson. Pierce is an uncommon first name for men but a very common last name for both men and women (#167 out of 88799). (1990 U.S. Census) *The character for James was inspired by a counselor of grade school that the author was particularly fond of. *James was considered one of Spencer's top researchers, which would be unusual for him to not know anything about Spencer's true intentions. Though he may have been simply avoided during his time at work. *There are a collection of x-ray shots of a skull on the walls of one of the testing labs. These are labeled "A-1 Tyrant Type". This could be James during his surgery. *Among traveling to Isle Alexandria, the player can spot a dark shadow moving through the windows of the testing labs hissing and snarling. This is possibly the mutated James. *James was also going to appear in a flashback in the Viral Series, but the author felt that it was not necessary. Appearances *Resident Evil: Code Genesis *Resident Evil: End of Days "Prequel to Code Genesis" ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 19:26, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Category:Creatures Category:Umbrella Corporation Employees